


Tom Hogan VS Ashley and Lily

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [51]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Lily are not overly fond of their mother's ex-husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Hogan VS Ashley and Lily

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

The first time Tom Hogan met Ashley Boxer, the three year old girl had all but scowled at him the entire time he was cooing at her and then had promptly stomped on his foot with as much strength as she could muster. Lindsay had sat at her desk aghast while her lover blinked in wonderment. Their daughter had then turned her back on the groaning man and stretched her arms up to her redhead mother. Cindy could only reach down and pick up the girl who was all smiles and happy blubbering again.

Lily’s reaction to her mother’s ex-husband had been even funnier. She’d been two years old and had sat in her brunette mother’s lap with such a look of suspicion on her face that Jill had started laughing at the absurdity of it all. When asked later, the blonde had sputtered out something about mother and daughter being alike, before dissolving into laughter again.

As the years past and the girls became aware of the man’s previous relationship with their mother, they became even more wary of his intentions whenever in the vicinity of any of their family members.

Tom, for his part, had learned his lesson and tried to stay well away from the two girls and spoke with their mothers only when he was sure their offspring were not around.

Of course, the former Homicide Lieutenant sometimes failed in his endeavours to avoid the teenagers. They did spend an awful amount of time either in the bullpen, the morgue or DA’s office.

******

 

Slurping loudly through her straw and making seven month old baby Tyler gurgle in amusement, Ashley tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator to arrive on the ground floor. Standing next to her, Lily, tongue sticking out between her clenched teeth, was fully engrossed in her Fruit Ninja game. The redhead was hell bent on breaking her older sister’s high score and would not rest until she succeeded.

Baby Tyler was happily perched in his cousin’s right arm and poking curiously at the straw in her drink when the elevator announced its arrival with a ‘ding’. The boy forgot about the straw and turned his head to stare in wonderment at the opening doors.

The brunette teen chuckled at his wide eyed look and chucked her finished Coke away, as several people exited the elevator. Nudging her distracted sister she stepped in and settled the baby more securely in her arms. He gurgled at her and poked her cheek.

Lily absently jabbed the button for the 3rd floor with her elbow, head still bent over her iPhone. She was severely distracted however, and promptly lost the game, when she heard her sister’s less than amused voice: “Lieutenant Hogan.”

The 15 year old redhead went ramrod straight and fixed the man with a tame version of her mother’s glare; Lindsay would have been proud.

Tom gulped and surreptitiously flattened himself against the metal wall of the elevator, putting as much distance between himself and the two scowling teenagers. He’d always thought that Lindsay was scary and later learned that if the situation called for it, so was Cindy. Combine the two and he was in trouble when he ran into their daughters. “Hello, girls.” He greeted politely and threw in a charming smile for good measure.

Lily’s eyebrow went up; Ashley was less than impressed.

Silence descended on the small space, the only sound that of the beeping elevator as it slowly went up three floors, stopping on the third with another ‘ding’. Tom sighed in relief and hastily exited, before the doors were even fully open.

Of course then he realised that his destination was, more than likely, the same as the girls’: Lindsay’s desk. Oh he was in trouble.

******

 

Inspector Lindsay Boxer sat at her desk, frowning at her computer screen and tapping her pen on the tabletop. Her day was not going well and she was sure it wouldn’t improve in the near future, if the blinking, red, flashy message alert on her screen was any indication. She was so not looking forward to have some idiot, thinks-he’s-better-than-everyone-else Narcotics inspector, try to take the case from her.

“Awww man!” Kayla huffed from her desk. “What we don’t need is Narcotics on our back!” Apparently she had gotten the same flashy message while looking into one of their victims’ background.

The brunette straightened in her chair to look at her partner over the monitor, when something caught her attention just beyond the doors to the bullpen. She scowled and stood up. “I guess they already _are_ on our back…”

Kayla swivelled in her chair and frowned when she saw Narcotics Lieutenant Tom Hogan heading their way… followed by two scowling teenagers. The woman barked out a laugh before quickly clamping a hand over her mouth. She adopted a serious expression, sitting stiffly in her chair and trying not to lose her composure at the sight of the man hesitantly glancing over his shoulder and then lengthening his stride.

“Inspector Hamilton. Lindsay.” Tom greeted the women, stopping in front of Lindsay’s desk. He watched warily as the two teenagers moved around the desk, Ashley plopping down in her mother’s chair and reaching out a hand to Lily, who stood next to her and rummaged around in the bag she’d been carrying, looking for a bottle.

The brunette inspector smirked in amusement at the scene. Somehow, without taking their eyes off of her ex-husband, Lily managed to find the bottle and handed it to her sister and Ashley held it out for Tyler, who’d become fussy in her lap.

They were still staring at him, when Lindsay took pity on the man and asked: “What do you want, Tom? This is my case and you ain’t taking it from me.”

Recovering his wits, Tom stood up straight and looked away from the two girls to stare at the brunette. “Now, Linz… You don’t know how long we’ve been working to get this guy behind bars and-”

Lindsay scowled and crossed her arms. It was going to be a long day…

******

 

Three days later, Claire sat at her desk, chuckling down at a gurgling baby Tyler and listening to Lindsay’s recounting of what had happened with Tom and her two daughters a few days before.

“You know, I’ve tried talking to them just to try and understand where their dislike for him comes from, but they can’t even explain it properly. It’s the strangest thing…” The inspector was saying, while grinning down at the baby boy in her friend’s lap.

“What’s strange?” Lily asked as she bounced into her aunt’s office, bottle in hand and grin on her face when she heard her cousin’s happy blubbering. “Gimme, gimme!” She held out her arms to her aunt. “You’re the cutest baby ever!” She gushed when Claire handed the boy over with an amused smile. Tyler just gurgled and clumsily reached for his bottle.

“Yours and Ashley’s aversion to Tom is what’s strange.” The girl’s mother supplied as she leaned back on the medical examiner’s desk and watched her daughter feeding the baby boy.

“It’s not strange. It’s completely justified!” Ashley argued as she walked in, Pepsi can in hand and closely followed by Cindy and Jill.

“Why’s it justified? I was just telling Claire that neither of you…” Lindsay gestured between her two daughters with a hand. “… have ever given a reasonable explanation for not liking Tom. He’s a good man; s’not like he’s evil or is trying to get into my pants.”

Cindy looked up from her phone and scoffed. Lindsay just grinned her way, clearly indicating she’d said it on purpose.

Both girls threw disgusted looks at their mother. Claire and Jill chuckled in amusement, the attorney sitting down next to her niece and grabbing one of her son’s small hands. He smiled a toothless smile around his bottle and clasped one of her fingers in his tiny fist.

“That there is a reason! He knows you! _Biblically_!” Ashley gesticulated wildly with her free hand, Lily nodding emphatically from the couch.

“Well, so does Jill, but I don’t see you hounding her at every turn because of it.” No sooner had Cindy spoken those words, several things happened in quick succession.

Jill snorted and then smirked.

Lindsay groaned and shook her head.

Lily went incredibly wide-eyed and all but shouted: “ _WHAT_???”, causing Tyler to lose his grip on his bottle and whine unhappily.

Ashley, who’d just taken a sip from her can, chocked and spewed her drink all over an unsuspecting Claire.


End file.
